Copyright
Copyright is a male non-object contestant competing in Battle For Understanding How Satire Works. He competes on the Disliked. Appearance Copyright resembles a medium sized red copyright symbol. Most of his animation is like Black Hole from BFB, in that he talks by bouncing up and down. That being said, there are moments where Copyright is drawn fresh on occasions and even shows a mouth. Copyright's voice is text to speech. Personality Copyright is best known for his tendency to try to sell a lot of products to people he comes across in his endeavors. The quality of the items Copyright produces can either be be very good and useful to the situation on hand, or the product can be pretty shifty and stupid enough to make things worse for everyone. But people usually don't refuse to buy things from him, which paints Copyright as considerably persuasive and able to get people to do what he wants. When not trying to sell a random product, Copyright is generally seen as an easy going and calm individual who avoids being a jerk, but he can be pushed to a point of aggression if insulted or pushed around too much. Because he is a robot, he has a difficulty reading people's emotions at times and can come across as unsympathetic in certain scenarios. Because he wants to win the prize for the glory of his company, Copyright tries his best in the competition, but his lack of arms or legs means he has to use his tongue and quick wits to help out. This disadvantage can cause problems for Copyright in challenges where physical tasks require locomotion and limbs. Overall, Copyright is a shifty and perplexing salesman, but a decent individual who wants to do good..so to speak. Abilities Being a robot, Copyright has many surrealistic mannerisms and beats the regular objects in terms of abilities. * Production and Sales Of Products: 'Copyright is a master of making lots of products for people to consume, showing him to be very crafty and able to make goods effectively. * '''Flight: '''Copyright naturally has the ability to fly as high as he wants. Being a machine, this means he could travel to space if he wanted to and not run out of oxygen. * '''Playing Random Noises: '''Copyright comedically has the ability to play random noises, like dubstep, memes, and more. He does this sometimes to lighten the mood of messed up situations. * '''Voice Changing: '''Copyright has a vocal synthesizer that can copy the voices of other people, even people of a different gender than him. * '''Evading Copyright Laws: C'opyright is immune to copyright laws, being the symbol itself. * '''Copyright Attacks: Copyright has the ability to use moves like "copyright striking" people in combat, or even shooting laser beams. This makes him one of the deadlier contestants. * '''Accessing Content: '''Copyright can search up things like a computer, and do more tasks like even playing videos on himself. This quality makes him very absurd. Trivia * Copyright originally came from THOAB, a previous series Daax tried to make. He is one of six characters with this quality. ** Baggy, Paddle and Ball, Coffee Cup, and Origami make up the other five. * Copyright, along with Votebrackety, are two characters that don't have a human voice actor. This is because they are not really considered objects, but actually machines. * Copyright is the only contestant, aside from Knot, who lacks eyes. Concidentally, both are limbless and have their names end in the letter T. * Copyright's character is somewhat of a reflection of Yellow Face from BFB, but done in a different way and more darker. * Copyright is the only contestant in BFUHSW that has a job, and is the only person to own a direct company. Iron Bar counts, sorta, as she has construction experience, but her job is a past one. * CP, one of Copyright's nicknames, is not said very often because of a certain thing that acronym is often used for. * Copyright is one of the few characters that mentions YouTube. This is intentional. * Copyright's company, Copyright Inc, will be explored later. * Copyright is about 600 years old, making him the second oldest character in the series, with Comet, with a ripe age of over 10,000, being the oldest. Both also don't originate from Raik, with the former coming from a far off star cluster in space and Copyright's birthplace is unknown. * Copyright being a nonobject makes sense, since copyright is an idea rather than a physical object. * VR Headset seems to tolerate Copyright's ramblings and product pitches on rare occasions. * Copyright hates Blue Face because he "breaks copyright law".